


After the Mission

by SaraJaye



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Romance, Teasing, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many advantages to her uniform that the others would never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Mission

She was always beautiful. No matter how much he tried to suppress it, he thought Jun was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. But tonight she looked more alluring than ever lying on his bed in her Birdstyle.

"Welcome home, commander," she purred, standing up and sauntering over to him. Even after Dr. Nambu had sent the rest of the team home to rest, Jun apparently hadn't thought to change back into her civvies, only removing her helmet and gloves. _It's like she knows just what a guy wants to see when he gets back from a long solo mission._ He drew her into his arms and kissed her, sliding a hand up and down her thigh. God, how he loved that uniform, it clung to her in just the right ways, exposed just the right amount of tantalizingly pale flesh while leaving plenty to the imagination.

"Thanks for waiting up for me, Jun," he murmured as he slowly broke their kiss. She smiled, gently removing his helmet and running her fingers through his hair.

"You're not tired, are you?"

"I was, but then I saw you and forgot all about it," he laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this."

"And what if I did?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him in mock-innocence. Ken growled a little and scooped her up in his arms, sitting her atop his desk and kissing her deeply again. His own Birdstyle was becoming very confining...he tugged his belt off and his uniform down to his waist, and she immediately grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He quickly removed his gloves and slid his hands down her body, one cupping a breast and the other sliding beneath her skirt...he felt warmth and dampness against his fingers and grinned.

"...you _did_ plan this," he mock-accused. She only smirked, reaching down to cup him through his bodysuit. He groaned, arching his hips into the touch as his fingers caressed her. The hand on her breast squeezed a bit more firmly, his thumb rubbing over her hardening nipple. She threw her head back with a soft moan.

"Ken..."

With a wicked grin, he suddenly pushed her skirt up and lowered his face between her spread legs, nipping and kissing at her thighs as he thrust two fingers into her.

" _Ken!_ " she cried out; he upped the movement, occasionally licking at the fingers thrusting in and out of her, teasing mercilessly, Jun whimpering and bucking her hips in an attempt to get his tongue where she wanted it most. He slid his fingers out, blew his warm breath against her...

...and then slid back up, grinning.

" _Keeeeen!_ " She glared at him. "You horrible tease!" Then, a smirk. "One tease deserves another." And she hopped off the desk and sank to her knees on the floor, running her tongue up and down his cock through the fabric of his uniform.

"Ah!" His fingers caught in her hair. "Jun, _Jun...!_ " Before long he was close and she was pulling away. "Now who's being mean?" He lifted her up and set her on the desk again, pulling his uniform down to release his cock and taking hold of her hips. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, Ken," she purred, and he entered her with a swift thrust. Slick, warm and welcoming, he loved to lose himself in her this way. Her legs locked around his waist as he kissed her hungrily, their hips pulsing together in rhythmic understanding as they drove further and further towards that peak...she came first, and he continued to thrust, keeping her in waves of orgasm until he came moments later. He carried her to his bed and laid down on his back, Jun laying atop him with her hair splaying across his chest.

"You were amazing...as always," he whispered. "Remind me to come home late more often if this is what's waiting for me." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chin.

"I'll wait for you anytime, Ken," she purred. He smiled, running a hand over her hip.

He really did love that Birdstyle of hers.


End file.
